shopkinsfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For the Shopkins Universe
This is the 800th article on this wikia! :D Battle For The Shopkins Universe is a camp that consists of a humongous 64 contestants who are all from Shopkins or Grossery Gang duke it out for what seems to be 'The Shopkins Universe' This camp is hosted by both Mike Rophone and Celeste Rainbow Dress, with an intern being Notepad. All 3 are confirmed to have a boss, although the boss is unconfirmed. This camp is currently undergoing an indefinite hiatus. If you want to stay on track with all of 21tscottful's camps, check out Character Elimination Shopkins Cartoon Edition! Latest Video: Results 4a/Challenge 4b Next video expected: 1/1/17 List of Contestants Webseries_arak_attack.png|Arak Attack Bad Bleacher.png|Bad Bleacher Bianca Banana Cartoon.jpg|Bianca Banana Biscuit Bandits.jpeg|Biscuit Bandits Bling Unicorn Ring Cartoon.jpg|Bling Unicorn Ring Cartoon Bubbleisha.jpeg|Bubbleisha Bunny Bow.jpeg|Bunny Bow Celeste Zest Cake Cartoon.png|Celeste Zest Cake CheekyChocolateInfobox.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate Chico Pyramid Cartoon.png|Chico Pyramid Chips McGraw.png|Chips McGraw Choc E. Tubs.jpg|Choc E. Tubs Cmdr. Sticky Jam Jar.png|Cmdr. Sticky Jam Jar Crown Jules.jpeg|Crown Jules Cruddy Cat Food.png|Cruddy Cat Food Cupcake Queen.jpeg|Cupcake Queen Doc Broc.jpg|Doc Broc Donatina Cartoon.jpg|Donatina Cartoon Dum Mee Mee.jpeg|Dum Mee Mee Duncan.jpeg|Duncan Egghead.jpg|Egghead Faked Beanz.png|Faked Beanz Fleur Flour.jpg|Fleur Flour Franko.png|Franko Freda Fern.jpg|Freda Fern Gemma Stone.jpg|Gemma Stone Honey Hearts.jpeg|Honey Hearts Itchy Mosquito.png|Itchy Mosquito Jessicake Wild Style Cartoon.jpg|Jessicake June Balloon.jpg|June Balloon Lala Lipstick.png|Lala Lipstick Lynn Flight Meal.jpg|Lynn Flight Meal Macy Macaron.jpeg|Macy Macaron Meathead.jpg|Meathead Milk Bud.jpg|Milk Bud Minty Paws.jpeg|Minty Paws Miss Sprinkles.jpg|Miss Sprinkles Mystabella.jpeg|Mystabella Peppa-Mint Wild Style Cartoon.jpg|Peppa-Mint Pinkie Cola.png|Pinkie Cola Pizza Face.jpg|Pizza Face Pupkin Cake.jpeg|Pupkin Cake Putrid Pear-Bot.png|Putrid Pear-Bot Pvt. Poonut Butter.png|Pvt. Poonut Butter Pvt. Scummy Honey.png|Pvt. Scummy Honey Rainbow Kate (Wild Style) Cartoon.jpg|Rainbow Kate Ricardo.jpg|Ricardo Rocky.jpg|Rocky Rot Bot Burrito.png|Rot Bot Burrito Rot Bot Pizza.png|Rot Bot Pizza Rot Bot Pumpkin.png|Rot Bot Pumpkin Rubie Blaze.jpeg|Rubie Blaze Sara Sushi.jpeg|Sara Sushi Scarletta Gateau.jpeg|Scarletta Gateau Skyanna.jpeg|Skyanna Sparkles.jpg|Sparkles Spray Bottle.png|Spray Bottle Stinky.png|Stinky Strawberry Kiss.jpeg|Strawberry Kiss Surge.jpg|Surge Tinned Slimeapple.png|Tinned Slimeapple Twinkle Cupcake.jpeg|Twinkle Cupcake Vac Attack.png|Vac Attack Wet Wipes.png|Wet Wipes Order of Elimination Tokens List You can use these tokens for your camps. Just give credit to me. :D Wt.png|The standard/commonly used Win Token. When used it slices HALF of your votes. It.png|The token from BFSP returns to BFGP! When used it removes ALL of your votes. Rt.png|The Revenge Token! Luxurious, shiny, and... awesome! This slices half of your votes, like the Win Token. But those half are given into the nominee of your choice. Increasing the chances of the nominee to be eliminated! Diplasiasteí (Double) Token.png|(upcoming) The Diplasiasteí Token... for the ones who don't know what "diplasiasteí" means... it means "double" in Greek. This token lets you vote TWICE. So if you have two contestants still in the game. This token is VERY effective. Ektós apó to si̱meío Token ( Point Addition Token ).png|(upcoming) EATS Token? Really? Well "EATS' doesn't relate to food in this token... the abbreviation is "Ektós apó to si̱meío" which means "point addition". It's one of those "Merge Tokens". You must use it AFTER a challenge and when used, it's like a gamble. I use a randomizer to determine how many points you get. Up to 150+ points. So you might end up with no points or a load of points! Golden Token.png|(upcoming) The Golden Token... made with REAL shiny gold... This token, when used, will automatically eliminate a contestant of your choice. This token is also a gamble. You will also lose 80+ points. Plus, there's only 3 of these... Better to use it wisely... Point Subtract Token.png|(upcoming) The Point Subtraction Token... starts with the letter P! And it's purple... this is like the complete opposite of the "EATS" Token. Like the "EATS" token, you must use it AFTER a challenge. This time, you can neither drain the points of ONE contestant or ALL the contestants. I'll bring out the randomizer then drain the points of the contestant(s). This token is like a gamble... So some of the contestants might have almost 150- points lost or might end up with no points taken away. There might be a chance where YOU get taken points away, so be careful when giving this token to me... Neutral Token.png|(for Kalasi97's Inanimate Insanity camp) This is a Neutral Token. It will take away ALL of your votes, BUT you don't get to the vote. So if you want to vote for someone you hate and have all of your depleted... Not the best token to do so... Advantage Token copy.png|(W&W) This token should be self-explanatory. This token will give an advantage in a challenge. Use this token BEFORE the challenge, the advantage might vary on what type of challenge it is. Poo Token copy.png|(W&W) MADE WITH REAL SOLIDIFIED POO! AWESOME, RIGHT? Don't worry, this token doesn't "stink"! HAHA!... sorry. Anyways, the Poo Token is just like the Revenge Token. Except, instead of HALF of your votes going to the contestant of your choice, it will remove ALL of your votes, then give those votes to another person of your choice... it's like the "Evil Leafy" version of the Revenge Token... Bashkohem Token.png|(W&W) The Bashkohem Token! "Bashkohem" means "rejoin" in Albanian. This token will automatically let an eliminated contestant rejoin the contest, depending on the person using the token. This token must be called out BEFORE or AT elimination. Comeback Token.png|(W&W) This is the white (racist) Comeback Token. When used, all your votes will be removed from elimination. But... There's a twist in this token... The next time your up for elimination, your previous "eliminated" votes will add up to your elimination votes, it's like revenge in a token! Oh wait... Anyways, use this AT elimination. Evil Token.png|(W&W) Mother of God... The Evil Token. This token will let you add votes to the contestant of your choice. To make it not so overpowering, the number of tokens you have, will be the "limit " of your adding the votes thing. ( Ex. Say if I have 5 tokens, I can only add 5 votes or lower to a contestant ). Use this token AT elimination. Helpful Token.png|(W&W) Need a hand? Because the Helpful Token is here! This token has 2 options: Use it for yourself, or use it on someone else. Using it on your own will remove half of your votes. Using it on someone else will deplete ALL their elimination votes. Use this token AT elimination or if you're not UP FOR ELIMINATION. Loser Token.png|(W&W) This is like the opposite of the "Advantage Token". This will give a disadvantage to the person of your choice. The disadvantage varies on what the challenge is. Use this token BEFORE the challenge. 115 ( Ununpentium ) Token.png|(W&W) The numbers, Mason... this is the 115 Token or Ununpentium Token. This token is made from the rare material ununpentium. This token when used will mess up scoreboards and change the points on the scoreboard, you may never know what points you get... Morph Token.png|(W&W) This is the Morph Token, this token will let you morph into another contestant... this token doesn't a very good use... (note: this token is made by englishcreamcakes.) Nuke Token.png|(W&W) Pure radiation... seems legit. This is the Nuke Token or Ultimate Nuke Token. This token, when used will, let the HOST choose who to be eliminated from the game... Then HOST can pick anyone except the Token Holder, and person who uses this token will be AUTOMATICALLY put up for elimination. So... Yeah... That's all I have to offer. :P Vinna (Manipulate) Token.png|(W&W) Hey you, do my homework! This is the Vinna (manipulate) Token. "Vinna" means manipulate in Icelandic, BTW. This token, when used, will let someone else (of your choice) to do the challenge for you. BUT, you will be AUTOMATICALLY be put for elimination, so be careful... Being a king and stuff can get you in trouble. :| X-Ray Token.png|(W&W) This is the X-Ray Token, it's very simple. It allows you to see which players are voting for you... it's kinda pointless don't you think? All or Nothing Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) It's All or nothing, man. If your wondering what this token does, it forces you to compete in a mini-challenge for +200 points and/or 5 Win Tokens. If you fail this "mini-challenge", then all your points will be taken away and your tokens, as well. Armor Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) This is the Armor Token, resembling the shield in the token, all tokens cannot be used on you. Battle Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) This is the "BAT" token, or... Battle Token, you can randomly select 2 contestants, from your team, to compete in a duel. This token can only be used at eliminations. Dream Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) This is the lovely Dream Token. When used, you get immunity for 3 challenges in a row, plus eliminations. There are only 2 of this left in the world. Eject Token.png|(Thedomster90000's camp) This is the Eject Token. When used, it can prevent from a person using a token. :P Token Holders Episodes #Sign Ups Rate this article You can rate this article: here. Copyright © 2019 TylerTheMan201. Nearly all rights reserved. Created with Wikia. Category:Camp